Outbound dialers may be used to contact a communication device (e.g., a phone) used by a client or targeted customer. The outbound dialer may automatically dial a phone number associated with the communication device. An edge device, such as a media gateway, may be used to place the phone call. The edge device may receive an audio stream from the communication device. The audio stream may be a human voice, an answering machine tone, or other call progress tone. The edge device transfers the audio stream to the outbound dialer for call progress analysis. Transferring the audio stream from the edge device to the outbound dialer requires large amounts of bandwidth.